I'll Come Home
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Gokudera is plagued by memories as he waits for word about his missing lover. YAOI/Slash. 8059.


Disclaimer – Characters and fandom belong to Amano Akira, and I make no profit in writing this story.

AN – The parts in italics are flashbacks. Written as part of an exchange I did over at y!gal with bobbyteenager.

***************************

"I'll Come Home"

***

Hayato sighed and sat up straighter. His back was tensing up from having been slouched over his work for so long. Pushing his shoulders back, he winced as muscles were stretched against their will. He'd been working for hours, doing anything and everything to keep his mind busy, as was evident in his appearance.

Gone was the neat right hand man to Vongola Decimo. It was not that unusual to see him with his hair tied up, or even with his jacket off. However, his hair that was loose of the tie holding the rest back was disheveled from repeated passes of his hands. His glasses were slightly askew, the sleeves of his red shirt were sloppily rolled about a third of the way up his arm, his tie barely hung together, his shirt was partial untucked and completely unkept, and there were dark circles around his eyes. Takeshi would have joked he looked like he'd been well fucked without any rest . . . Only there was no light, no fire in the dull gray-green eyes that stared blankly at his paperwork; no life at all.

***

_"It'll only be a couple weeks. A month, tops." Takeshi smiled at his shorter lover, squeezing the shoulders resting under his hands. He had a mission to see to in Asia. The details weren't important; Hayato could easily find those out. The issue was the length of time the Rain Guardian would be gone._

_"It shouldn't take that long," the Storm Guardian growled. "Juudaime needs his Rain Guardian!"_

_Takeshi cupped the silver-haired man's cheek with a gentle but calloused hand. Hayato's eyes fluttered before closing; the contact working to calm him down. "I'll be back before you know it." The swordsman leaned in to softly kiss his lover's stiff lips. Anyone could tell Hayato's reluctance had little to do with Tsuna and everything to do with Takeshi being where they couldn't talk, couldn't touch, couldn't see one another._

_"You had best, or I'm sending Squalo after you." It wasn't an empty threat or promise. While the Varia kept their distances, even after so many years, it was no secret the co-Sword Emperors were close. Squalo had a special connection to Takeshi that Hayato sometimes envied. If something happened, though, Hayato would trust no one else, save Reborn, to bring his lover home._

***

Sighing softly, Hayato reached for his coffee mug; his eyes lingering a moment on the simple black phone at the corner of his desk. The Varia Rain Guardian wouldn't be happy, not if persisted in bothering the swordsman frequently. He had to let him do his 'job'.

The sharp bitterness of his coffee brought his mind to a halt and he grimaced; it had grown cold. He drank it anyway, swallowing most if it down in two large gulps. Only a little remained, and as he made to swallow it as well, a knock came to his office door.

The door pushed open almost immediately, before he could utter a sound for the person to come in or go away, admitting a concerned looking Vongola Decimo. Tsuna gave Hayato a small smile and walked over to gaze down at the work his Storm Guardian had been doing. "I wondered why there didn't seem to be very much for me to read over today," he commented offhandedly.

Hayato gave the barest of smiles. "It's a right hand man's duty to make things easier on the boss." The words lacked his usual enthusiasm. Though, nothing compared to the zeal of their youth, he was still very devoted to doing anything and everything he could for Tsuna. He tried harder, giving his boss, his friend a half genuine, half forced smile that drastically paled in comparison to even a third of his smiles' usual brilliance, but brighter than the hesitant one a moment before.

"Hayato . . ." Tsuna began, though his body language and tone gave way that he wasn't sure what to say, as if he bordered on giving up.

The Storm Guardian shook his head, disheveled fringe bouncing around his face. "Don't, Tsuna. I'm alright. I just need to finish this work." He didn't sound very convincing. They both knew he wasn't alright at all.

"You aren't. Don't try to lie to me or yourself." He put a gentle but strong hand on Hayato's shoulder. "It's late. I want you to head off to bed." He squeezed firmly but not harshly.

"As soon as I . . ." The hand squeezed a little more and he paused, looking up at his boss.

"Consider it an order, Gokudera," Tsuna's voice took on a tone he used when displeased, a serious tone Hayato hated to have directed at himself. It was so . . . impersonal, cold even.

Hanging his head, he gave it a tiny nod of acquiescence. "Yes, Juudaime."

Tsuna gave another light squeeze before gathering up most o the work strewn across Hayato's desk. "You're to take time to rest tomorrow as well. Even if it seems like it's helping you, your body can't take so much stress, especially without rest."

Hayato gave another small nod, watching somberly as Tsuna headed for the door with the work. "Thank you, Juudaime." Just what he was thanking him for, he wasn't certain. Perhaps for always caring so much, even when he, himself, suffered. Everyone else always came first, and while Hayato usually tried to make up the difference so that Tsuna was taken care of when he didn't see to himself. But, now, he couldn't bring himself to do that little bit more to make his boss happy.

Once Tsuna was gone, leaving Hayato with very little work to be able to see to, the Storm Guardian raised his coffee mug without thought, wincing as the cold, bitter dregs hit his tongue. With a sigh, he stood and left his office, leaving the light and computer on as he fully intended to return regardless of what he had told Tsuna. He made his way to the kitchen, needing more coffee, both for his nerves and his fatigue.

Three steps down the hall, he paused, touching the door beside him with the barest of touches of his fingertips.

***

"_I can't believe you talked me into this," Hayato groused, despite the fact he was having a good time. Takeshi had to leave in a couple days for his lengthy mission in Asia. For the last free time they'd have together before then, the baseball idiot had decided he wanted to go swimming and fishing. Reluctantly, the Storm Guardian had agreed not knowing what else his lover had planned._

_His ass and legs were going to hurt for days, thanks to Takeshi's chosen mode of transport. No matter what a grinning Rain Guardian had implied, their sex life did not equate to him being either good on a horse or able to handle what it was doing to his muscles. It was only that much worse, because the strong sword wielding hands would be a continent away for who knew how long. He'd have no one to massage the pain away._

_A kiss brought him out of his depressing thoughts. "I can talk you into anything, with the right leverage." Such as leaving their swim trunks at home . . ._

***

Entering the kitchen, he was disappointed to find Lambo sitting there enjoying a glass of milk. The young man looked beaten down and lost. Honestly, he didn't want to deal with the teen, but he couldn't' just leave him sitting there like that. Lambo loved all of them, as older brothers and mentors, if nothing else. "Hey, kid."

Lambo startled at his voice then gave a sad sort of smile, one that made Hayato want to throw up and smack him at the same time. "Gokudera-san." Even his voice held a small tone of pity . . . sympathy . . . whatever it was; he didn't like it, either. He made himself force a smile.

"Couldn't sleep, huh? You must have stronger bones than all of us." He reached out and ruffled the Thunder Guardian's hair, earning at truer, happier smile that made his own that little bit more real.

The teen shook his head. "Just tossed and turned. Decided to have some milk." He held the bottle up. "Do you want some?"

Hayato gave a small shake of his head. "No." he held up his mug. "Coffee." That said, he moved over to get some from the pot on the counter.

"Don't want to sleep?" Lambo asked softly, as if suddenly timid. The tone made Hayato flinch and grit his teeth; thankfully back to the boy.

"No," he answered honestly, and a bit brusquely. He turned in time to see Lambo duck his head down, staying silent as he drank his milk. Hayato sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "You best get off to bed, before Reborn-san finds out you're out of it." He gave the teen a small smirk.

Lambo shook his head again. "He's in his office. He won't know." He gave a somewhat cheeky grin.

"Your ass on the line." Hayato couldn't help but grin back. The Thunder Guardian had a knack for lifting his spirits, when he wasn't pissing him off.

Lambo nodded, large green eyes dancing as he smiled. "If I'm lucky." He sipped his milk slowly.

Before Hayato cold say anything, Ryohei breeze in, in his usually energetic way. That didn't fool anyone; the Sun Guardian looked wiped out. Still, he gave them a grin before rummaging around for something to eat. Not wanting to get drawn into any attempt on Ryohei's part to cheer him up or re-ensure him.

As he left, he could hear the enthusiastic man talking animatedly to Lambo, but he paid no attention to what was being said. He simply took his fresh coffee and headed back to his office. There was still work he could see to, work more important than going to sleep in his cold, empty bed.

***

_Hayato gave a derisive sniff as he slid off his horse with a wince, barely containing a whimper at the soreness. Glancing around, it was apparent the only place to sit was on the ground. While his lover may not mind, he didn't want to ruin his pants, even if they were every day casual clothes. Truth be told, his casual clothes were his favorite clothes. There was also the fact he'd likely have to recline, as his muscles wouldn't take sitting very well. He was not doing so in the dirt._

_"You had better have brought something for us to sit on." Hayato knew Takeshi had packed 'the bare necessities' only. Just what that meant, he did not know. It also occurred to him, as he looked at the water, at some point they'd be wet, naked and wet. He was not drying himself by laying on the dirty ground, grass or no grass._

_Takeshi laughed at him and grinned, carrying the poles and tackle over to the shore. "The ground won't hurt you, Hayato," he teased._

_"Baseball idiot . . ." The Storm Guardian warned, looking as if ready to toss around some explosives._

_"Okay, okay." He laughed again, holding up his hands before going back to his horse to retrieve the rolled up blanket and basket he'd packed. Hayato was surprised he'd not noticed them before, likely because he'd been distracted by the horse he had found himself riding. _

_Watching as Takeshi spread out the blanket, he moved over and eyed the blanket. "It'll do." He leaned up and kissed his lover's cheek with a smirk. "So, what's in the basket?"_

_The Rain Guardian smiled. "Sit and I'll show you." He knelt down and opened the basket, pulling out several small boxes of food, many of their favorites, as well as some bottled water and wine. "I hope you like it," he said as he removed the covers from the sushi, onigiri, salad, bread, and pasta before pouring them each a glass of crisp, flavorful wine._

_Hayato was speechless as he took in the spread of food, taking the glass of wine. "You still amaze me sometimes." Leaning over, he gave Takeshi a sweet and tender kiss. "I love you," he informed the taller man with a warm smile._

***

The Storm Guardian heaved a sigh as he sank into the chair behind his desk. He closed his eyes and held his coffee near his lips, breathing in the deep, rich aroma it offered and basking in it. Briefly, he leaned his head back and let his body momentarily relax. But, soon enough, his mind wandered. With a heavier sigh, he sat forward to see to the little work he had left.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been working; he'd finished most of the work. A knock, sharp and confident, broke his concentration. Like with Tsuna, whose knock never sounded so strong so he knew it wouldn't be him, the knocker entered before Hayato could say a word. Not surprising when he saw that it was Reborn.

His eyes looked up and met the hitman's, seeking answer to a silent, burning question. All he received was a somewhat sad glance and the shake of Reborn's head. It seemed his life had been reduced to sighs as he felt himself give yet another.

"Finish this work then get some rest. Unlike Tsuna, I will be back to enforce the order." The older man moved to leave the office. He was the only man with the gall to order Tsuna or the Guardians to do anything, and they all listened, most of the time. Hibari and Mukuro were the exception. "You must have more confidence in your lover, Gokudera. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my own to see to bed." Without another glance or word, he left the office.

The silver-haired man wondered if Lambo was still waiting around the kitchen to be caught, or if he'd lead Reborn on their version of a game of cat and mouse. It was amazing the side of the hitman the youthful seventeen-year-old could bring out. Hayato cracked a small smile thinking about it, before turning his eyes to the small stack of work Reborn had left.

The corner of his eye caught the photo at the corner of his desk. The newest photo he had of Takeshi. It had been taken just a month before he'd left. He was laughing and smiling, like he always was, but his eyes shown with warmth and love as Hayato had snapped the photo. Reaching out, he traced a finger across the cool, smooth glass.

***

_Hayato smiled as he snuggled into Takeshi. Slowly, his hands touched and stroked along his lover's cold, damp skin. They had recently finished their swim and had curled up together on the blanket in the sun, sharing gentle, teasing touches and soft, lingering kisses. _

_"Some thing's bothering you," Takeshi observed, tracing fingertips along Hayato's spine with a feather light touch. His chin rested on Hayato's head comfortably as he held him close._

_"Hmp-eh," Hayato hummed, shaking his head a little, as he watched his own fingers rest against the Rain Guardian's collar. He focused on the feel of him, the smell, the sound._

_Lips quirking in a small, amused smirk, Takeshi kissed the top of silver tresses. "Yes, there is," he spoke against the cushion of hair._

_Hayato pulled back and looked up at the taller man. "Just thinking," he answered, offering a small but honest smile._

_"I'll come back, Hayato." He grasped Hayato's chin gently and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, earning a shiver and soft, breathy sigh. "I promise. Nothing will keep us apart." He leaned in again, intent on a deep, meaningful . . ._

***

The ringing of the phone drew him from his memory just as it was starting to get both good and painful. He stared at the machine for several moments before slowly reaching out to answer it. "Gokudera Hayato," he answered emotionlessly.

"VOOIIIII!!" The excessively loud voice of the Varia Rain Guardian blasted into his ear. He jerked the receiver away on instinct at the first hint of Squalo's typical greeting slash outcry slash war-cry slash . . . Squalo made the noise too damn much.

At Squalo's voice, Hayato tensed, heart pounding and stomach churning as much as fluttering. Sitting up straight, his breathing became shallow. "Squalo," he said as much as questioned in a ghost whisper, his hope and dread both apparent.

Squalo made a small, amused sound. "Don't worry, Storm Guardian. I have him. He's coming home." The Varia's voice was unusually understanding and compassionate.

"Thank you," Hayato's voice cracked as it breathed out softly. He had so many questions and no idea where to start. "Is . . . is . . ." One thing was more important than anything else, and he couldn't even voice it.

"He's fine," the swordsman answered the unasked question. "I'll have him back to you before you know it." The line clicked as the shark hung up without another word. Hayato stared at the phone in his hand, mind blank while his body thrummed with relief and excitement. Takeshi was coming home.

***

_Hayato panted as he arched his chest up toward his lover's questing mouth. A nip of teeth to a pert and sensitive blood engorged nipple made a gasp rip from his throat. "Takeshi," he moaned, breath labored. The other man knew just how to draw out the pleasure until it was just short of too painful, too torturous._

_Takeshi sucked harder at the nub, making Hayato's chest strain higher off the bed. His hand pinched and rolled the other nipple. "Gyaha..." Hayato made a guttural moan. Fire laced through his veins, straight to his groin._

_"Wanting something?" The hand not torturing his chest slid over quivering abdominals, slowly. His fingertips teased under the edge of Hayato's pants, tickling in the fine hairs leading down from the Storm Guardian's navel. Hayato fought to arch both hips and chest off the bed, in somewhat separate directions. Takeshi chuckled at him. All Hayato could do was gasp and groan, which sounded distinctly like whines of a pleading animal._

_Showing a little mercy, the still fully clothed Rain Guardian slid his fingers lower, to thicker, coarser curls. He petted them, played with them in a way Hayato had become accustomed to, thrilled at. He knew Takeshi liked the 'silken feel' under his fingertips. He, himself, just liked the teasing; the promise of what might come next._

_As the fingers neared the base of his cock, he felt the first drops of pre-come finally ooze into the material of his boxers, now stretch painfully tight against the straining hardness of his erection. The material at least offered more stimulation than the hand was, however. "Takeshi," his voice pleaded, only to be answered by another chuckle. Damn the man for enjoying working him up like this._

_The mouth returned to his skin, sucking, marking the flesh of his collar. The spot was low enough to be hidden by most clothing, but not his training clothes or some of the casual clothes he liked to wear when he didn't have work to see to. Takeshi knew that, and Hayato smiled at how his lover was possessive yet considerate. Apparently having noticed the smile, Takeshi nipped the collar in his mouth, reminding the long-haired man of the state he was in. Hayato wiggled his hips to get those long, strong fingers where he wanted them._

_Takeshi mouthed open, wet kisses along his chest as he pulled his hand from under the material of Hayato's pants. The taller man was lucky the Storm Guardian didn't have any dynamite on hand. "Takeshi..." he warned, eyes losing some of their foggy-ness to glare at the swordsman._

_"Tell me what you want, Hayato," the Rain Guardian breathed, hands resting on the buckle of Hayato's belt._

_"You. I only want you." Hayato reached for him, but his hand was caught and raised to soft yet chapped lips. He shivered as his pulse was kissed then sucked on lightly; he could feel his body burning even more._

_Finally, the wrist was slowly released, the hand lowered back down. "What do you want me to do?" Takeshi elaborated, tugging on the waist of Hayato's pants and making him gasp and moan as his cock was brushed by the material. _

_"Do you want me to stroke you?" The hand on his belt lowered a little to do just that through the fabric tented in his groin. The touch was firm and promising. Hayato could feel the damp spot on his boxers spreading, and he bucked up into the touch; which was then pulled away before he could think to answer the question._

_The hand still held in Takeshi's was raised again. "Do you want me to suck you?" Takeshi's tongue wrapped around two of his fingers, teasing them before pulling them into a warm, wet mouth. Hayato actually whimpered as the fingers were sucked and nibbled like delicate treats. All he could do was stare as they disappeared and reappeared between his lovers' lips, imagining his weeping cock in their place._

_All too soon, they were pulled free with a wet pop, and he whimpered, this time in disappointment. "Or, do you want me to fuck you?" Takeshi ground his own covered erection forward against Hayato's, making the Storm Guardian moan._

_"Please . . . Anything . . . Suck me, fuck me . . . Use me, Takeshi." He met the Rain Guardian's eyes. "Fuck me so hard I'll feel it the entire time you're gone." He was begging for it._

_Tender eyes and a warm smile answered him, before Takeshi game him a tender kiss and began opening his pants. It was weird yet arousing to be fully unclothed while Takeshi was fully clothed. He watched raptly as the swordsman dropped to his knees and ran a hand up the length of his dripping cock, swallowing in anticipation of Takeshi's next action._

_He sucked in a sharp breath as the tip of Takeshi's tongue followed the path of his hand, taking a straight line from base to head along the under side. Then, it teased under the glans before dipping into the slit. Hayato's hips strained forward, pre-come pushing out around the tip of tongue to coat it generously. He shivered as his lover lapped at it eagerly._

_Slowly, Takeshi swirled his tongue around the head, putting a hand on Hayato's hip to keep him from bucking too much. The Storm Guardian mewled and tried to do just that as his cock was gradually taken in, swallowed by the wet heat of the swordsman's mouth. It felt so good, slick and warm and tight, and when Takeshi hummed it was like fiery tendrils lacing his groin. His body burned and his hips struggled, yearning up to find more heat and vibration._

_No matter how much he wriggled, his hips couldn't get out of the Rain Guardian's grip. He whined, the sound forcing its way unbidden from his throat. More liquid leaked into Takeshi's throat; Hayato gripped his lover's hair. Knowing the signs, Takeshi wrapped a tight grip around the base of Hayato's cock and the next whine was louder and longer. He'd been so close._

_The mouth left his erection and Hayato thought he could cry. "Ta . . . Takeshi . . ." he pleaded, hand trying to hold the other's head in place, but it slipped from his grasp._

_"Maa . . . You don't want to come before I fuck you, do you?" Takeshi gave a Reborn worthy smirk. Hayato thought for not the first time that his lover spent too much time learning from the Arcobaleno._

_Still, he had to admit, Takeshi was right. He wanted his lover's hard, long cock pushing into his eager ass. "Then fuck me already!" He demanded with a growl, which was met with a smug grin that made him snarl and growl louder. "Takeshi . . ." _

_Laughter, that was the baseball idiot's response, and he kicked him, well heeled him, in the ass. It at least got movement, even if the other man didn't stop shaking with his silent laughter. Before he could growl at him again, however, two long, slick fingers pushed into him, and Hayato didn't care about laughter anymore. He lifted his knee toward his side to give the other better access, wanting him terribly._

_The long fingers only moved in and out at first, imitating the wanted motion of the Rain Guardian's cock. Then, those fingers began to wiggle separate from one another, scissoring and crooking along the sensitive walls with slow determination. Hayato was going crazy. His hips bucked them pushed down on those fingers, and he bit his lip as the sensations stayed constant. He wanted more, dammit. His body felt like it was going to explode. As much as he wanted to come, he wanted more, to have more pleasure, to push at the edge, skirt it as long as possible; but not with the same slow preparation. He was going insane. _

_Finally, a third finger teased at his stretched skin before pushing in to join the others. Hayato shifted at the tight stretch and wondered for a brief moment when Takeshi had gotten lube, and what he was using, but like all other thoughts, it was quickly chased from his mind as a long middle finger brushed at his prostate. He mewled and arched his back as he ground his hips down on his lover's fingers. _

_It seemed that it was beginning to be too much for Takeshi as well. Hayato gave a small noise of loss when the fingers were pulled free. He looked down, watching as his lover undid his own belt and pants, pushing them open and down just enough to free his darkly flushed arousal. The Storm Guardian squirmed in anticipation, wanting that cock inside of him. _

_When Takeshi did push into him, he did so slowly, drawing it out as long as possible. Hayato tried to speed him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and tightening their hold, but the swordsman had leverage and prevented himself from going any faster than he wanted to. Once fully seated, he stopped, leaning over Hayato and kissing him slow and sweet._

_"I thought you were going to fuck me." Hayato bucked up into him. "This isn't fucking me." He grinned, eyes blazing with fire. _

_Takeshi grinned as well, feral-ly. "I should turn you over and fuck you, but I like it better like this." He kissed him again then began to move. The pace was neither slow nor fast at first, but it gradually gained speed and force until each time his hips met Hayato's, the silver-haired man's hips were driven up off the bed. Over and over the swordsman thrust into him, making him mewl and growl with need._

_Hayato came so hard his vision blurred and grew dark around the edges. He panted and clutched at Takeshi desperately, holding him as if he would disappear. His body shivered as it felt the other man's semen hit his insides, warming him and coating Takeshi's cock as it continued to move in and out for a few moments._

_Eventually, they both stilled, hands petting along cooling, sticky skin. Hayato kissed along Takeshi's shoulder, having yet to unwrap his legs or his arms. "I love you," he spoke into the other's ear. _

_The Rain Guardian kissed him lightly. "I love you, too, Hayato." He stroked his smaller lover's back. "I promise, I'm coming home." He looked him in the eyes. "Nothing is keeping me away from you." With a warm kiss, he closed his eyes, letting Hayato hold him as tight and as long as he needed to._

***

Hayato paced. He'd been waiting forever, it felt like, for them to arrive. All he wanted was to see Takeshi, to hold him, hell, to even smell him. The rest of the guardians and Tsuna were waiting inside, giving him his space to greet the missing Rain Guardian in private. But, when the car finally pulled up and Squalo stepped out to help a battered and beaten Takeshi from the car, Hayato found his feet would run the way heart wanted him to. He'd waited so long, it seemed, that it was almost too good to be true.

Slowly, he moved forward, putting himself under Takeshi's arm in Squalo's place. He nodded his thanks to the older man but soon had his attention back on his lover. It took a little while, but he helped him inside and to their room. The stairs took a little extra effort, but they got there without incident.

Once Takeshi was situated, Hayato sent for Ryohei to come and see to his injuries. But, even healed, he was still tired. Uncharacteristically, at least to his day to day behavior, Hayato catered to his lover's every need, even if Takeshi didn't voice them. He got him food and water, chattering away about everything that the other had missed while he was away. It was his way of working out all the nervous tension he'd built up over the weeks.

A chuckled made him pause and look over at the swordsman. "What?" He asked, walking over to his side when Takeshi held a hand out to him. He took the hand and found himself pulled down into the other's lap.

"Nothing." Takeshi held him close, resting his chin on the Storm Guardian's shoulder. "You're just being cute." He grinned at him, chuckling again and the sniff and hmph that sounded at his declaration. "I told you I'd be home, Hayato," he spoke softly in the other's ear. "I made you a promise." He set gentle fingertips to Hayato's chin and drew him in for a long awaited kiss.

Feeling safe and content in Takeshi's arms, Hayato smiled. All was right in his world again.


End file.
